The Courtesan And the Captain
by Snow-Blak
Summary: N/A but Levi x OC
1. The Courtesan And the Captain Chapter 1

"Come on Levi, you can at least go and talk to her. You need some pussy in your diet." The blond commander of the survey corps, stated laughing at the shorter black haired captain. Levi sighed irritatedly, drinking his beer slowly. "I'm not going to fuck, nor talk to a common whore." "She's not a whore Levi." Erwin shouted, slamming his drink on the table. "Courtesans are all high class whores." Levi stated, in retaliation. Drunken rage forced Erwin up from his chair, looking down upon the ignorant black haired man. "Now listen," Erwin whispered shouted, grabbing Levi by the collar. " I command you Levi, to go and talk with the girl." Levi cringed, trying not to inhale the scent of the drunkeness. "Fine." He agreed, pushing him away. Erwin laughed drunkenly, slapping Levi on the back. "Go get 'em." He deeply chuckled, bring the wooden mug to his lips, letting the bitter liquid run down his throat.

Levi stood in front of a black door, to a room unknown by him. He sighed heavily and nervously, which was an emotion unknown to him. Losing his white cravat from his neck, he slowly placed his hand upon the black door knob, twisting it slowly clockwise, opening it. He sighed nervously one last time, before regaining his emotionless act.

Walking through the black door, Levi shut it, but still holding on to the door knob. A long black haired woman sat next to a white metal table, that had a china tea set scattered atop of it. Her black covered arms moved back and forth in a stroking motion, as if she were petting a tamed animal. Her slightly curled hair, slowly shifted towards the right side, as her right hand swiftly grabbed the white tea cup with blue decorations upon it. Bring it towards her lips, Levi heard her sip from it. She placed it back down. "You don't have to stand by the door, I don't bite." She softly said, moving her arm to gesture towards the empty white metal chair, that sat across from her.

Levi pushed himself off the door, clicking his heels on the wooden floor as he walked towards the open white metal chair. It was night outside through the large glass picture window. He saw that the women with the long somewhat curled black hair was stroking a white albino rabbit. He sat down, glancing up at her, noticing her sunlight touched skin, blood red lips and golden hazel round eyes. His mouth dropped slightly at her, she wasn't the type of women he saw on a daily basis. The women he saw where annoying and covered in death, they were lifeless, but her, she was, well she was wearing all black, but it for some odd reason, she did not remind him of death, but nor did it remind him of life either.

Her golden hazel eyes, quickly glanced over towards him, which made him jump slightly. Levi looked away from her, glancing out the window. "How old are you?" He muttered. The black haired women turned her body into the the table, using both hands to pour Levi some tea. The white steam rose up from the cup, as she slowly and elegantly brushed the cup in his direction. "I am 20." She responded softly and returning to stroking the white albino rabbit that sat in her lap. Levi turned his head towards the steaming white cup with blue decorations on it, debating if he should drink from it. She rolled her eyes at him, returning her sight to the window.

They sat there in silence for a while. Levi stared at her endlessly, beginning to admire her. "Will you say something?" She forcefully said, breaking the silence amongst them. "What is your name." She questioned, already knowing the answer to her question. "They never gave you my name." He questioned, feeling offended. She sighed, slapping her hand to her forehead. "Your name is Rivaille, but you go by Levi, Captain of the Survey Corps. You are 34 and you're born on Christmas day. You're very strong and they said you our are savior." She paused talking, glaring up at him with her fist on her right cheek. "I can go on, if you like." "Please don't." He muttered. The woman sighed, shifting her face off her fist. She stood up, holding the white albino rabbit in her arm. "Goodnight Levi Heichou." She turned to the door, as her black dress glided across the room. "So that's it?" She paused before grasping the black door handle. "Are you fucking serious." She quietly said, before erupting. "Are you fucking serious?" She shouted at the door.

Turning harshly, she dropping the white albino rabbit. Her eyes that were once golden hazel where now redden with anger, glaring down at Levi. This whole time he said nothing, and never bothered to ask her, her name. "I know every fucking thing about you, down to the smallest detail." She angrily said. "My fucking name is Jiyū."

She turned back towards the door, "Freedom." He muttered. Jiyū paused again, she heard Levi standing up from the chair, walking over towards her. "You dropped this." He softly said, handing Jiyū the white albino rabbit. She turned to face him, glancing at the emotionless man softly stroking the rabbit. "His name is Shiro. It means-" "White. I know." He said cutting her off, he stopped stroking the rabbit, looking up towards Jiyū. His eyes were grey and emotionless, as if there was no soul behind the person.

"The things that happen in this room, will not," He paused, clutching her face, pulling her face closer to his face. "They will not leave this room."

Jiyū grinned up towards Levi. For him only being 5'3, he was still taller than her, which made him feel more dominate. Seductively grinning, she traced the collar of his worn beige jacket.

Jiyū grabbed Shiro from Levi hands, staring down at the white albino rabbit. Levi coughed in his throat slightly, standing up appropriately. "Jiyū," He spoke, thinking of a question to ask her. He stood there with his index finger on his chin and his thumb on his left cheek. "yes?" She questioned slowly.

The clock dinged 2 in the morning. Jiyū turned her head to the old father clock in the corner, she sighed slightly, slipping slowly down the door, towards the floor. She stroked Shiro, watching Levi contemplate.

She giggled to herself, thinking of a funny remark. "What are you laughing at?" He questioned, sitting down in the open white metal chair, crossing his legs. "I'm laughing at you. If you think so hard you might crap your pure white pants." She laughed loudly, covering her mouth with her right hand. "Well well, look at you, a prostitute making shit jokes." He glared back at her. "First of all," She stood up walking towards him. "I'm not a prostitute, we're not having sex." She stood in front of him, looking down. Jiyū placed Shiro in Levi's lap, placing both hands on his shoulders. "And second I'm a virgin. I kill titans too, Levi Heichou." She spoke softly, extending the 'o' vowel on his name. "You kill titans?" He questioned, quite shocked. "Well actually." She stuttered, rubbing the back of her head. "I design weapons." "Mm, I guess someone has to do it." Levy said carelessly.


	2. The Courtesan And the Captain Chapter 2

Jiyū sighed, sitting back down in the white metal chair, staring back out the picture window. "Jiyū," Levi said in a questioning soft tone. "Hmm?" She softly grunted, beginning to feel exhausted. "why are you doing this? I mean, why did you choice to be with me instead of Erwin? He needs the attention more than I do." He said, feeling a little of regret about asking his question. Jiyū turned her head, glancing over towards Levi. "I was given the offer to either spend my nights with you or Erwin, Beatrice choice Erwin. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I wanted him, he's too much for me to be honest" She paused, glancing away from him. "I wanted to be with you anyway." She blushed slightly at what she had said. Levi coughed, in attempt to cover his flattered smile, that had creeped upon his face. "Just so you know, I've been with many women, even younger than yourself," He paused, sighing heavily. "-and I have only loved one other women." Levi stopped speaking, emotionlessly looking away from her.

There was a long moment of silence between them, that the grandfather clock had filled with ticking time. Jiyū broke the silence with a question, " What happened?" Levi shifted his eyes back at her, "She died. She was killed by a titan." "It was Petra, wasn't it?" He did not respond, but it gave her the answer she wanted. "so what now?" She questioned, feeling slightly downhearted. "When do you have to leave?" He respond with another question. "Until you dismisses me."

Levi nodded his head. "Levi Heichou?" "Just call me Levi, when we are together, but what is it?" Jiyū blushed a slight red, shifting her eyes away from Levi. "Um.." She muttered under her breath, feeling timid about asking her question. "What is it?" He said feeling annoyed. "May I kiss you?" Revealing his feelings, Levi stared at her shocked. "Jiyū?" He said her name, in a soft questionable tone. "I'm sorry. I know this is out of character to be asking you questions so absurd-" Levi cut her off, by pressing his thumb into her blood red lips, caressing her face with the other fingers. He said nothing, and expressed no emotion, as the white wire chair that he had once sat in fell to the floor, as did Shiro, who hopped out of his lap in the time that he had stood up.

Levi gazed down at her, memorizing the details of her face; red lips as if they were stained with pure blood. The hidden freckles that were transparent in her skin, laided above her nose and cheeks. Her shocked, widden golden hazel eyes, that stared in his silver empty orbs, he studied her. Levi slowly pulled his thumb down her blood red lips, separating them. Words were not said between them in this moment, but time ticked by between them once again. Jiyū slowly placed her hands into her lap, feeling Shiro jump onto it. Her shocked golden hazel eyes turned into emotionless ones, matching Levi's. He watched her become submissive in his hand. He sighed, releasing her face, yet moving his hand to the top of her head and done her soft silky hair. Taking a few strands in between his fingers, he pulled it back towards him, watching her midnight hair fall. Allowing the last of her midnight hair strands to drop, he kept his hand there, glancing back towards her. "Jiyū," He muttered. Kiss me, she whispered in her mind. Wanting him to place his lips onto hers.

He looked away from her, staring down at the wooden floor. " I want you to come here every night, from now on. Even when I am stationed elsewhere," He paused, shifting his silver eyes back towards her's. "though what happens here stays in here. No word of how I treat you shall be echoed outside this room." Jiyū nodded, accepting his terms. He nodded in return, removing his white cravat from his neck and taking off his beige jacket, folding them into his arm. He then placed them on the wire white table, turning himself to place the chair he had knocked over when he had stood up from earlier, upright, sitting back down. Levi tapped his finger on the wire table, listening to the noises from it and the clock fill in the empty silence. Jiyū sat back, from her upright position, placing her left elbow onto the wire white table and her right hand back on Shiro. They sat there, speaking no words. Endlessly staring at one another.

A loud banging at the door, had made them both jump out of their trance. A familiar voice to Levi, shouted through the door. "You fucking her yet?" Erwin drunkenly shouted, from the other side. Jiyū and Levi both heard Erwin laugh and stagger away. They looked back at each other, chuckling at the drunken commander. The clock dinged 3, and Jiyū glanced up at it, sighing at it's reminder of how tired she was becoming. "If you are becoming fatigued , you may leave." Jiyū sat up straight, tilting her head to her right side, closing her eyes, slowly reopening them again. "I should retire for the night, but," "you want to spend the night with me." Levi finished her sentence. He stood up, placing his beige jacket back on his shoulders.

Reaching out his hand towards Jiyū, she grasped it, pulling herself up. They looked at each other one last time. Levi kissed the top of her hand, grinning up at her. He pulled her in by the waist, bring their faces closer as he continued to grin. He chuckled slightly in his throat. Levi slipped his hand that was attached to her waist, to her face, holding it ever so softly in his hands, as if she was to break. Slowly pressing his lips to her forehead, he whispered faintly "I am nothing like this, outside this room." Jiyū shifted her head away, but he grasped it, bring her gaze back towards his. "Do not be discouraged, I enjoyed your company." Pressing his thumb against her lips again, he closed his eye. "Outside this room-" She cut him off, place her gentle hand on his lips. "we do not exist. What happens in here, stays. As you ordered." She curtsies, nodding in response. "Tomorrow then." He removes his hands from Jiyū's face, placing his cravat back to where it was before. Opening the door, he said "Goodnight. My wing of freedom." 


	3. The Courtesan And the Captain Chapter 3

Jiyū stood outside in the twilight, wearing a new black dress that had white lacing hanging from the cuffs. It had been almost a day since she had last saw Levi, and she was anticipating seeing him once again. She watched the twilight turn into the night sky, admiring the sparkling stars, while the world around her continued to move.

During the day, while she was testing her inventions. Jiyū had run into Levi, lecturing his cadets about cleanliness. She ignored him as she was ordered, but made eye contact with him.

Jiyū blushed at the reminder, curious if the shared eye contact would be talked about this evening. Continuing to watch the sky, she soon sighed, being brought back to reality with the voice of her fellow courtesan, "Are you ready for this evening? I am surprised that Levi requested you, you are quit unorthodox." Jiyū turned her head to face the tall blonde in the royal red dress. "I am shocked as well." Jiyū spoke, returning her gaze at the star night sky. "Well, should we get you to your room for this evening?"

Jiyū and the blonde haired women in the royal red dress, walked the endless hall of doors, until they got to the only black one. Jiyū stood in front of it, sighing one last time as she grasped the black door handle. "Have a good evening Jiyū".

Jiyū walked into the black room, with the large picture window in the center. It had changed from yesterday even. The white wire table and chairs were gone and were replaced by a white leather chaise lounge and the grandfather clock that was once in the corner was now moved to the opposite corner. Jiyū laid down upon the chaise lounge, hearing the leather squeak underneath her. She had less than hour left until Levi was to come and spend the rest of their evening together, but yet she was exhausted from her daytime duties. Rolling onto her back, she stared at the clock, watching it tick back and forth pulling her into a sleeping trance. Her heavy eyes closed slowly as she was pulled into a sleeping daze.

Jiyū vaguely opened her eyes, noticing a dark silhouette sitting besides her. She flinched slightly, but then assumed that it was Levi and it was. Levi sat there staring out of the picture window, with his cravat and jacket removed. Both objects were laying, nicely folded atop the white chaise lounge. Jiyū abruptly sat up, unknowingly placing a hand on Levi's thigh. He turned his head towards her hand, glancing at it. "I'm sorry. Have you been here long?" She apologized. "Don't worry about." Levi stated, softly grazing the hand that rested on his thigh. Jiyū slightly jumped, quickly removing her hand. He watched her remove her hand, but went forth to grab it again, pulling it towards his face and kissing the top of it. "Don't hold back," He said, moving her hand to caress his face. Levi sighed, closing his eyes tightly. He leaned in, placing his head on her breasts, forcing her back down onto the lounge. She blushed harshly, trying not to feel uncomfortable by his sudden need to be held. "Is something wrong Levi?" He shook his head, pulling himself closer into her, squeezing her. Jiyū placed both hands atop his head, slowly stroking his hair. "I saw you today," "I know. What where you doing?" Levi questioned. "Oh. Me and the others were testing out this new gun, we have been designing for your squad." "I see. You look so different wearing baggy overalls, and having oil smudges on your face." Jiyū giggled at Levi's observation. "Just like you I am a different person outside this room, but.." He opened his eyes, wondering what she was hesitating to ask? "What is it?" "Will you take me outside. Outside the walls?" Levi sat up, placing a hand next towards her head, staring down at her with a questionable look. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out there? Do you have any idea how many innocent people die when they leave this place? How many people I've let come into my life have died." Jiyū hesitantly reached her hands up towards his face, holding it in the palm of her hands. "You are humanity's strongest soldier, I'll be with you." Levi pushed himself off the lounge. Jiyū stood up after him, "You don't understand." He shouted, he was trying to protect her. She swiftly walked over towards him, grabbing ahold of his hand. "Please Levi, I want to see the world beyond these walls." "No." He shouted again, throwing her hand out of his. Clutching onto her jaw, he brought her closer towards his face, "I can't allow you to die, I love you to much-" He paused quickly, shocked at what he had self-proclaimed to her. He threw her out of his grasp, storming out of the room leaving his things behind. Jiyū fell to the floor, staring up at the closing door, confused. She was torn between the fact that they just had their first dispute and the fact that he just told her that he loved her, although she knew he did not love her like he did for Petra. Jiyū pulled at her dress feeling it's pressure tighten against her body, she didn't understand what was going on, she couldn't breath. "Levi," She gasped, trying to rip her dress off from her body. She watched the door opening, hoping for it to be Levi to rescue her, but it wasn't. "Miss are you okay?" The man questioned quickly rushing to Jiyū's side. Darkness flood her vision, she felt a cold liquid running down her cheek. "What just happened?" She questioned herself.


	4. The Courtesan And the Captain Chapter 4

Jiyū opened her eyes, staring at the black wooden ceiling. She felt a pair of wet lips connected to hers, blowing air into her lungs. She gasped, regaining her breath, pushing the anonymous person off of her. Jiyū was to stuck in her daze to realize that her entire front of her dress was cut in half, revealing her large uncovered breasts and her white laced panties. "Are you alright miss?" The young man questioned, blushing a hard shade of red, holding her in his arm.

A cold breeze swept throughout her chest, making her shiver and come back to realization that the young man was not Levi. She screamed, covering herself with her ripped dress, as she scooted away from him "Who are you?" "Shh, calm down" The young man said, rushing over towards her. He lightly sat atop of her, covering her mouth with his hands. His face was still a harsh red, "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just looking for Levi Heichou. Commander Erwin said he'd be here." Jiyū continued to panic, worrying if this young man was going to take advantage of her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a furious Levi standing in the doorway. Her eyes widened, watching him charge foot first at the young man holding Jiyū down. Stomping down on the young man's head into the black wooden floor, "Yeager, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Levi shouted, repeatedly kicking and stomping on Eren. He screamed at Levi, trying to get him to stop. Jiyū sat there, casually watching. It wasn't like she had not seen things like this before, she had seen things much worse, but the sound of ribs breaking within someones body was a new sound to her.

Levi eventually stopped, stammering over towards Jiyū, grasping her shoulders. He looked at her revealed body, feeling a flame of anger continue to build up inside him. Jiyū blushed heavily trying to cover what she could and trying not to look into Levi's painful eyes. So instead she looked at the Yeager kid, watching him cough up blood, laying on the floor. "Is he going to be okay?" She randomly questioned towards no one. Levi glanced back at Eren, watching him. "He'll be fine," He paused, looking back at her. Leaning in her whispered "how 'bout you? Will you be okay?" As he pulled his face back, he grazed his lips against hers. He grinned slightly, but soon returned to his normal expression. Standing up, Levi hovered over Eren. "I''l deal with you later, now go." Levi ordered Eren aggressively, pulling him up by the collar and throwing him out of the room.

Slamming the black door shut, Levi turned around to face Jiyū, he thought nothing."Where did you go?" Jiyū asked, sitting herself down on the white leather chaise lounge. "Put my jacket on to cover yourself." He said bobbing his head toward his beige jacket still laying on the lounge, ignoring her question. Jiyū grabbed it, turning it to face her. She smelt it softly. It smelt like him, it made her feel warm. Levi watched her blush, curious as to why. He walked over to her, sitting besides her, wrapping his arm around her body, taking her face in his hand. Jiyū looked at his once furious expression that had turned into a worried one. "Levi," she mutter, but being cut off by his thumb pressing against her lips. Jiyū sighed, becoming irritated by Levi's lack of participation, she was becoming bored with just endlessly staring at each other. If he wasn't going to take her outside, then they might as well do something entertaining inside.

Jiyū opened her mouth, letting Levi's thumb fall into it. She suckled upon it, making him jump slightly. "What are you doing?" He said removing his hand from her face, Jiyū groaned slightly. Turning her body to face his, she reached forwards, gently placing her hand on his groin. although it was difficult to find his member with how well his pants hide it. "What are you-" Levi tired saying, but was cut off with her fingers on his lips. She moved her face closer towards his, puckering her lips together softly. "Levi Heichou. Don't hold back. Remeber." She cooed, undoing his belt. "Let me reward you." Cooing again, she let his jacket fall to the floor, and unbuttoning his pants, revealing his trousers. "Stop." Levi questionably demanded. Jiyū creeped closer towards Levi's face, slipping her fingertips into his trousers. "I said stop." Levi shouted, taking over the situation. Both Jiyū and Levi crashed onto the floor. He hovered above her, feeling has pants slip off, he blushed slightly. "I am the dominate one." He stated, licking from her collarbone to her chin. Jiyū inhaled heavily, as she felt Levi grinned himself against her. "How long has it been, Heichou?" She moaned into her ear. He chuckled, pinning her back down to the black wood flooring with his torso. "A long time," He said grinning. Thrusting into her again, he watched her lashes flutter. "but it is going to continue."

Levi kissed Jiyū's forehead, before jumping up to adjust his pants back into proper form. "What?" She said lost and confused. Grabbing his cravat, he tied it back to his neck. "Why would I take you now? There's no fun in that, especially after what had happened some moments ago." He paused, fixing one of his loose cuffs. "You're acting like a whore. Even after you have proclaimed to me many times you are not." He turned back to her, staring down at her with his trademark expression. "I will take you, but not today." Grabbing his jacket, he swished it back on, turning towards the door. "You're dismissed." He stated, opening the door, walking out.


	5. The Courtesan And the Captain Chapter 5

Jiyū locked herself in her house, refusing to leave with her Mistress, Beatrice. "I am not going. I refuse to spend a good evening with that.. that.. poor excuse for a man." She shouted through the door. Jiyū did not want to see Levi after what had happened last night, how he threw her to the side, calling her a whore. "He has requested you again, for whatever reason, but still, if he request you, you must go to him." Beatrice tried convincing Jiyū into going, before she would have to take extreme measures. "No! Tell that shrimp dick fuck nugget, to go to hell." She shouted again, kicking the door.

The sound of stomping echoed through the hall, along with another sound of a door slamming. Beatrice sighed, not wanting to go to the extreme.

Beatrice snapped her fingers, signaling the large men behind her, to retrieve Jiyū.

Coming out of the door, Jiyū struggled in the grasps of the large men's hands. "Now, you are going to ignore those petty, bullshit problems, you may have for your client, but at the end of the day, he is paying for you and your time. Shut the fuck up and get your ass in the chariot, we are late."

Levi stood in the doorway, noticing that Jiyū wasn't there. "Where is she?" He questioned to himself. The sound of heels clicked towards him, a red haired, petite women stood in front of him. She bowed respectfully, " I'm sorry sir, but Jiyū is running behind schedule, but she will be here momentarily. Would you like me to join you until then." The small women squeaked. Levi cringed at her voice, it was annoying. "No, You may leave, I'll wait." The petite women bowed again, turning to walk away from him. "Wait," He paused, reopening the black door slightly, before entering it. "When she arrives, tell her that she will be punished for her tardiness." The petite women bowed again, "Yes sir." and then walked off.

Walking in the door Levi noticed the room had changed once again. There were four black wooden poles in the center of the room and a large wooden chest, placed in front of the large picture window that was covered by see through silk black fabric. The grandfather clock that was once in the room was gone. Beatrice stood in the doorway, watching Levi glance at the black wooden poles. He noticed her "what are these for?" "What ever you want them to be used for. I know what happened last night and I am ashamed we were not able to stop your cadet, but Jiyū attitude is not acceptable." Beatrice stated, then continuing, "Within the box are the necessities to punish her. We will send her in, in something easy to remove, unless you'd prefer something else?" "I'd prefer having a chair." Beatrice nodded at Levi's request, walking away to get it.

Beatrice returned with a white leather, black wooden chair, to match the room. He took it from her, setting it in the middle of the room. "Is there-" "No." he said, cutting her off. "You may go..Wait," he paused, hesitating a bit. "Will you blindfold her, and cuff her hands together as well." She nodded again, bowing as she left.

Jiyū stood there naked, as the handmaids dressed her in a black silk robe. She was still furious at Levi and wanted nothing, at this moment, to do with him. "Levi is waiting." Beatrice said, leaning on the doorway. She walked in, holding a pair of white cuffs and a white silk blindfold. "What are you doing?" Jiyū asked, stepping away from the handmaids. "Don't make this difficult Jiyū, I'm not here to play games." Beatrice grabbed Jiyū by the hair, holding her toward her face. "Do your job," She shouted, cuffing her hands together, "and If you don't, I will beat you until no man will ever want you." Beatrice threw the blindfold at the handmaid. "Finish here, then bring her up to the black room. Do as he says, he's not the type who accepts disobedience."

Jiyū stood in front of the black room, being held by Beatrice's two large bodyguards. She had stopped struggling, knowing that it was pointless to fight back. The bodyguards knocked, watching the shorter man open the door. They handed him the key to the cuffs and Jiyū.

Levi shut the door behind her, watching Jiyū jump slightly. He walked her forward, stopping her between the two black wooden poles. "What's wrong." He asked kissing her jawbone softly. She didn't answer, turning her face away. Grabbing her face, he turned it back towards him. "Answer me when I speak to you." "You." She angrily stated. Letting go of her face he walked away, clicking the heel of his boots towards the chair in front of him. He sat down, resting to his elbow's side. "Why?" He questioned, not really interested in the answer. "You are a sassy prick, who leads women on." She snapped back. Levi sat up from his chair, walking towards the chest that was behind the chair. He didn't speak to her as he opened it, more curious as to what was inside of it. Inside there was and arrangement of items: A ball gag, rope, many harnesses, a collar, nipple clamps, and an assortment of whipping equipment. He reached in, grabbing some rope and a crop. He closed the chest, walking back over towards her. He placed the crop on his chair, unraveling the rope. "What am I punishing you for?" He questioned, placing the rope between her hands and attaching it to the cuffs that still held them together. Throwing the rope above her head and onto the beam above her, he pulled down on the rope, forcing her to raise her arms. "Because I called you a shrimp dick fuck nugget." Levi paused, shockingly looking at her. He coughed, slightly, returning to trying her up. "No that's not why I'm punishing you, but I'll add that to the list of things." He continued pulling on the rope until, her bare feet were slightly off the ground. Cutting the excess rope off, he turned back to the crop, that was laying on the chair. Swatting the crop down, he sighed, digging through his jacket for a cigarette. He lit it quickly, throwing his jacket and removing his cravat to the floor. He exhaled a puff of smoke into the air, unbuttoning his shirt. "I've had a long day of cleaning up people shit, so I may enjoy this a little too much." He said grinning, from ear to ear.


	6. The Courtesan And the Captain Chapter 6

Levi tugged at the white string that held Jiyū robe together, revealing her perfect sun kissed skin. He stroked her stomach with his hand, it was smooth like butter. He sighed lightly as he continued to stroke her skin. "You skins too beautiful for me to blemish." He kissed her softly where her heart should be. Jiyū said nothing, but her face said it all, she was blushing heavily, trying to ignore the slight pleasure. Reaching his hand up towards her neck, he placed his thumb on her bottom lip. "Say my name." Levi whispered in her ear, standing on his tiptoes. She was taller than her now, as she was dangling from the ceiling beam. "Say my name." He whispered again, grazing her inner thigh with the crop. She did not speak, she refused. "I do not accept disobedience. Say my name." He whispered once again, slipping his thumb into her mouth. Jiyū begun breathing heavily, as she felt the leather part of the crop rub against the lips of her womanhood. She bit down on his thumb, turning to turn her body away from him. "You refuse to say my name and you bite me, such a disrespectful whore." He said, slapping her outer thigh with the crop. She scream, releasing his thumb. Her high stung where the crop had left a reddish mark, that soon faded away. "Now are you going to do what I say?" He whispered to her again, releasing her face. Jiyū said nothing again, instead clenching her teeth together. She felt him circle around her as he touched her stomach to her side and her back. Grabbing her by the throat from behind, he whispered "You are going to do what I say. Say my name." He slipped the pole of the crop between her legs, rubbing it between the lips of her womanhood. She continued not to respond, making him in return swat her in the butt. Jiyū hissed at the pain, feeling a tear slid down her face. "say my name" He demanded swatting her again, on her other butt cheek. She hissed again, whining softly. "levi" She whimpered softly. "What was that?" He questioned, swatting her again. "Levi!" She screamed, screaming at the pain. "Levi, stop please. I'm sorry." She begun to beg.

Levi stood in front of her, watching Jiyū's tears slip under the blindfold. "I have only just started and you're crying. Pathetic." He sighed, shaking his head back and forth. Levi released the rope that dangled her from the ceiling, letting her drop to the floor. She sat there, sobbing. Kneeling down to her, her pulled her crying blindfolded face up towards his. "Your skin is too beautiful for me to destroyed. You're too beautiful." He said, kissing her forehead ever so softly. Jiyū grabbed him, pulling herself into his chest. He removed her blindfold, gazing down at her liquid golden hazel eyes staring helplessly up at him. "I must continue. Get up." He demanded, pulling her up. There was a numbness feeling in her feet, from dangling from the ceiling, which felt like pins and needles stabbing her feet. She stood there watching him, wrapping up the rope, putting it and the crop back into the chest. Levi starred in the chest wondering what object he should punish her with next.

Closing the chest he walked back towards her, sitting down in the whiter leather chair. "Come here." He whispered, hiding what he was going to us on her. She walked forwards towards him, stumbling vaguely.

"Um..Levi Heichou." There was a small knock at the door, with a some what feminine voice. Levi angrily sighed, "What do you want Alert?". The Armin stuttered slightly, before answering, he knew what was going on behind the door, he could guess from the sound of the women sobbing. "Uh.. Hanji needs to speak with you, it's about Eren." Armin stuttered slightly. " Tell her I'll deal with it later." "I'm sorry, but it's kind of an emergency." Armin blurted from the other side. Levi sighed standing up from the chair, dropping the leather paddle on the chair. He walked towards Jiyū holding her in his arms. "I'll be there," Looking down at Jiyū, he cuffed her hands, throwing them on the chair as well. They both listened, as Armin walked away from the door. He sighed again "You're Punishment is over, but please remember." He paused, moving himself closer towards her face. "Never disobey me. You're dismissed." He said releasing her from his grabs, pushing her to his side. "Wait." She stammered, grabbing him by the arm of his shirt. He turned back quickly, staring at a practically naked, anger, Jiyū. "Am a still a sassy prick, who leads women on?" He questioned, in a monotone voice. "Yes." She replied instantly. He sighed heavily, fully turning his body towards her's. "I'll be gone for a while on business trip. When I come back, I'll take you." Turning back towards the door, he paused walking, grasping it's handle. "If I didn't care for you in any way," He hesitated. "I wouldn't act this way."

"I know. I love you too." She said smiling for the first time.


	7. The Courtesan And the Captain Chapter 7

Jiyū sat at her desk, with papers scattered all over. She was endlessly staring out the window, thinking into space. She looked nothing as she normally did in her black gowns, she wore for Levi. No, she was in her oil stained overalls, and over sized work boots that have seen better days. Her long jet black hair, tied in a bun with pencils lost inside. It had almost been a month since she had seen Levi. Spending night after night, all dressed up, waiting for him in their room. She sighed, slamming her head on the desk filled with papers."Is he even alive?" Jiyū whispered to herself. "Is who alive?" Hanji questioned. Jiyū jumped from her set, falling to the floor. "Squad Leader Hanji, You're back." She said, sitting the chair upright. "Is there something that I can get you?" Jiyū questioned. "Actually yes, I need to see the drafts for the new weapons." " Ugh, right." Jiyū stuttered, glancing around the room, looking for the blue prints. "Right just give it to me tomorrow." Hanji smiled, walking towards the door. "Wait." Jiyū stuttered again. "Is Captain Levi back, as well?" She questioned, beginning to hesitate. "Yes he back, do you need him, because I can go get him? Here let me go get him." "No. Wait." Jiyū shouted at Hanji, but it was too late. "Fuck. What do I do? What if he comes here? I'm not even dressed, properly." Jiyū thought to herself, walking back and forth in her small office.

There was a small knock at her opened door, which made her jump slightly. She turned around to see Levi standing in the doorway, looking grotesquely at her paper cluttered office. Jiyū said nothing, just studied his motions. "Did you want something?" He questioned, stepping into the room, closing the door behind him. "No, I'm sorry. Squad Leader Hanji had misunderstood" She stuttered nervously, pausing to take a breath. He grasped her face, in her fingers, pulling her ear closer towards his lips. "Beatrice informed me that you've been going to our room every night," He spoke, emotionlessly. Jiyū spoke nothing, knowing he was just stating facts. He let go of her face, walking around her office. "Do not wear white tonight. Wear scarlet." "Scarlet?" She questioned, wondering why he did not want to stick with traditional white. He did not respond. Walking towards the door, opening it . "Do not waste my time again," He spoke, walking out of the room. "and clean up your goddamn office." He walked away, clicking his boots down the hallway. Jiyū sighed heavily, laying on the floor beneath her.

"Um, excuse me." Armin muttered, standing in the doorway. Jiyū looked up at the young blonde, standing in the hallway. "May I help you young sir?" She questioned, sitting up finally. The boy hesitated, remembering her moans behind the black door. "Ugh, I. uh." He stuttered, trying to gather the words he wanted to say. Instead, he handed her papers. She took them, glancing over them. "You're very smart, but your measurements are slightly off." "What?" Armin quickly questioned. "If I'm correct, you are trying to design a mega bomb. This amount, " She pointed to the numbers on the paper, "Is dangerous. It will kill everyone in its path. It's would be a suicide bomb." Armin sighed, feeling that he had failed. Jiyū smiled at him, placing her arm around his neck. "Don't worry about it kid, I'll fix it, but hey, you should consider join us." She laughed. Armin smiled slightly, wondering what she was to Captain Levi. "What was Levi doing to you in that room?" He questioned, feeling kinda worried for the girl. "Don't worry about it Armin." She giggled again, trying to avoid the topic. "How did you know my name?" "You've written it on your blueprints." "Oh," He muttered. Jiyū released him, taking the papers to her desk.. "You shouldn't let Levi Heichou do those things to you." He whispered, looking away from her. She walked back over towards him, looking up slightly. For a young man, who had the appearance of a ten-year old girl, he was tall. Pulling him down by the collar, she kissed him on the lips. Armin's eyes widen, feeling her soft lips on his. Jiyū parted, before he was able to get into it. He stood there speechless, which made Jiyū giggle at his confused face. "Don't worry about Armin, I know how to take care of myself." He grabbed her face, giving her a look of concern. "Please be careful." Jiyū giggled again, slapping his face with her hand. "Good afternoon Armin. Come back tomorrow and maybe I'll have fixed you measuring errors." She said, walking to the door. Armin stopped in the doorway, looking down at her with worry in his face. She grinned up at him, soon sticking out her tongue at him. "For the last time, stop-" "I know," He paused, finding the courage to say what he wanted to say next. "Say "Freedom" if you want to get out of his grasps." "Armin please-" "No, Jiyū please. I admire your work, I would love to be your under study, but I can't do that if you're injured or dead." Jiyū looked up at him questionable, "Armin, What makes you think he's trying to hurt me?" "Last time, you were.."He paused, trying to explain what he thought had happened. "You were crying… I could hear you behind the door." He paused again, looking away from her. "What you think happened didn't happen," She paused, thinking of a way to explain. "Armin, If I can design weapons of mass destruction, I can snap a man's neck within two seconds," She patted his face softly, "So don't worry. I'll be fine." Jiyū giggled one last time, pushing him out of the doorway, so she could close it.

Leaning against the door, she listened for his footsteps to walk away. Which eventually happened, "I wonder why he is so set on Levi hurting me?" She questioned to herself, watching the sunset in her window. Jiyū sighed heavily, looking around her cluttered office, "Might as well." She whispered to herself, using her body weight to push herself of the door.

Jiyū finally finished organizing her office, taping important paper to the windows. She looked out the window, noticing that it was beyond late, and that Levi would've been waiting for her already. "Shit" She screamed running out her office and down the hall. Jiyū quickly ran back to her office, remembering to lock it.

Halfway down the street she got stopped by Beatrice's carriage. "Where the hell were you?" Jiyū climbed in, "I was stuck at the office, I'm sorry." She apologized, trying to catch her breath. "Levi is already there and waiting. Tonight is a big night for you, and look what a great start you have going." Beatrice sighed, staring out the window. "Are you scared?" She questioned. Jiyū looked down, "A little. I honestly don't see what the big deal is." "He's your first, so it is a big deal. You may even fall in love with him." Jiyū looked over towards Beatrice, becoming curious towards her statement. "Is that what happened between you and Commander Erwin?" Beatrice glanced over towards Jiyū, but returned her gaze towards the window. "He is a free man, and I just a Mistress. It is my job to pleasure him in any way, no matter if it isn't me who is pleasing him." She paused, feeling the sadness scatter into the pit of her stomach. "I will always love him. Always."

The carriage soon stopped, in front of the chattery brothel. "What if someone was to interfere this evening?" Jiyū questioned, stepping out of the carriage behind Beatrice. "That is unlikely to happen, tonight you are not in the black room, nor will Captain Levi be taking orders this evening. He has you for the rest of the night and until the afternoon of tomorrow, in the silk room." "The silk room?"

Both women walked into the brothel, entering the back rooms. Two handmaids began undressing Jiyū, leading her to a small tub of water. She stepped in, continuing her conversation with Beatrice. "Isn't the silk room only meant for you and Erwin?" "Yes, but tonight in honor of your deflowering, We have rearranged the Silk room for you and Captain Levi. Also tonight you will being wearing this." Jiyū stepped out of the tub, watching other handmaids hand Beatrice, a silk dress, that looked as it was made from rose gold. She watched in awe, as they pinned her hair up, letting a few strands fall down. They slipped her in the rose gold dress, leaving Beatrice to lace it up. She felt Jiyū tremble beneath her, "Do not be afraid, he will take care of you, and if he hurts you in any way, I will cut his dick off and shove it down his throat." Jiyū laughed slightly at Beatrice's remark, "Thanks for those words of wisdom." " Hey," Beatrice turned Jiyū around, looking down at the short women, "You look like a goddess, even better than I do. He may fall over dead once he sees you." She smiled, trying to reassure her. "Lets go."

They walked up the stairs together. Out of the corner of Jiyū's eye, she saw young Armin sitting with his friends, his mouth dropped. She smiled at him before continuing up the stairs. Jealousy, creeped through his chest, but he couldn't understand why.

Standing in front of golden doors with seahorses carved into it, Jiyū' listened to her heart beat. It was beating faster than it had ever done before, "Wait," She grabbed a her dress, wanting Beatrice to stop knocking at the golden doors. "Jiyū' calm down. There is no need for one of your panic attacks." She whispered, as the doors opened slowly. Jiyū' stared at it them terrifyingly. "I can't," She stepped back, "Yes you can," Beatrice shouted, pushing Jiyū' into the room. "Freedom." She whispered softly


	8. The Courtesan And the Captain Chapter 8

The golden doors shut behind Jiyū, as she stood on it for support. Levi stood in front of the large fireplace, that was across an extremely large king bed. The room was covered in red silk, the only two that stood out was her and Levi. He was wearing a white military uniform with rose gold trim, as if he was going to an important event, he also had a rose gold sword attached to his side. Even his hair was pushed back, allowing his bangs not to hang in his face.

Levi sipped from his wine glass, watching the fire dance. He moved sitting down on the couch. "Are you afraid?" He commented. "Come here." He whispered, placing his empty wine glass on the table. Jiyū did not move, she sat on the floor trying to catch her breath. She was beyond frightened and wanted to leave. Maybe this deflowering was a big deal. Levi stood up from the couch, realizing that she was not going to obey his orders. When he turned to her, he stopped. His mouth dropped slightly, gazing at the angel sitting on the floor, crying. He approached slowly, not wanting break her. "Why are you crying?" He whispered as softly as he could, moving his fingers to her cheeks, wiping the glossy tears away. "I can't," Jiyū whined softly. He picked her up off from the ground, carrying her in his arms. Placing her on the bed, he watched her cry more.

She glanced away from his eyes, staring up at her reflection in the mirrors above them. He was on top of her, watching her squirm nervously underneath. "I've missed you. Look at me." Levi whispered. Jiyū looked at him, she noticed the concern in his eyes, the love he was developing for her. It felt as if he was beginning to act out of character. "Levi, stop." Jiyū tried, sitting up and pushing him off of her. "Stop what?" He questioned, beginning to feel frustrated at her, retaliation. Levi wanted to take her, he wanted to love every part of her body. "Just stop." She whimpered, whimpering at the tightness he held her wrist. "Why are you acting like this? Answer me" He shouted, pulling her closer towards his face. "All you have done is talk shit, but you can never back it up. I know you're afraid, but, "He paused, letting go of her wrist and hold her face in his hands. "I have never kissed you, have I?" He questioned changing his tone.

Levi slowly placed his lips upon her, pecking them softly. Jiyū sighed slightly, trying to relax. "Trust me." he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. He began unbuttoning his white jacket, kissing her even more softly on her lips. He dropped it on the floor, removing his rose gold sword from his waist. Levi watched her golden hazel eyes watch him, she had finally calm down and was now extremely blushed in the face.

He laid on top of her again, pressing his body weight in between her thighs. Jiyū looked away from him, closing her mouth to cover the tiny moan that was softly escaping her lips. He kissed her revealed neck, grinding his hips slowly in between hers. Jiyū reached towards his tucked in shirt, pulling it out of his pants, and unbuttoning it. "You trust me?" Levi questioned throwing his shirt towards the ground. "No," She cooed. "but I love you." Grasping his face, kissing him. She bite the bottom of his lip, grinning into the kiss. Levi slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting a sweet taste, that lingered on her tongue. Their tongues danced the dance of dominance. He tasted like red wine, bitterness lingered.

After a few minutes passed, they finally separated, breathing heavily. "Can we just get to the point? I'm tired of being teased by your lust." She stated, gliding her fingertips down his sculpted chest. Levi caught her fingers, placing them away from his body. "Is this what you really want?" He questioned, sitting her up right. He began untying her dress in the back. He slowly pulled it off of her, dropping it to the ground, revealing her perfect sun-kissed skin tone. Levi paused admiring her soft body, he watched her hand reach towards his pant's belt. He grabbed Jiyū's hand, returning it towards her side. "Let me," He whispered, pushing her back down into the bed.

Levi slowly removed his belt, throwing in on the pile of clothing that was on the floor. Jiyū laid there naked, watching him slowly unbutton his pants, she clutched the red fabric that was beneath her, holding it for support. He slipped his pants and briefs off, dropping them on the ground as well.

Jiyū blush harder, gazing at Levi's naked body. She watched as his harden penis brushed her inner thigh, as he begun laying his body atop of hers. Jiyū licked the bottom of his lips with her tongue, arching herself into him. He smirked, catching her tongue with his teeth. "What are you going to do now?" He questioned between his teeth. Levi grabbed both of her wrist between his hand, pinning it above her. He slide his other hand down her soft marble like body, slipping his fingers into the hot wetness between her. Jiyū whimpered, pulling her tongue out between his teeth, shifting her flushed face to the side. Levi slowly slipped his tongue on her collarbone, licking his way up her neck toward her earlobe, nibbling on them softly as he circled his drenched finger around her clitoris. She whimpered louder, trying to move her self away from his grasp. The sounds she was making made him more hungry for her, he was beginning to crave it. Craving for her love, her body, her everything. "I love you Jiyū. Let me make you mine." He whispered into her neck, as he rubbed the shaft of his penis against the wetness of her opening.


End file.
